Egoísta
by Icitzy
Summary: Por que tarde nos dimos cuenta que eran egoístas, tan egoístas que se amaban y me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde, todos llegamos tarde. Por que si todos nosotros nos hubiésemos dado cuenta de la realidad y hubiésemos intentado cambiarla hoy por hoy no tendríamos que ver enfrente sus cuerpos sin vida.


_**Resumen: **Por que tarde nos dimos cuenta que eran egoístas, tan egoístas que se amaban y me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde, todos llegamos tarde. Por que si todos nosotros nos hubiésemos dado cuenta de la realidad y hubiésemos intentado cambiarla hoy por hoy no tendríamos que ver enfrente sus cuerpos sin vida._

_**Advertencia:** Leve yaoi/Muerte de un personaje/Spoiler del manga 693, y cuando digo spoiler bueno realmente no es spoiler, esta historia salio en parte de las palabras del Sabio._

_**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen al fundashi del closet Kishimoto y no los quiere vender._

_**Genero:** Romance/Tragedy_

_**Notas: **¡Hola que tal!, subo este fic que lo tengo guardado hace un tiempo y bueno... comparto mi locura. Los últimos capítulos de manga me golpean un poco, también deambulando por las redes encontré en un lugar que hablaban de las emociones, de los sentimientos, fue cómico por que pude observar una batalla por definir un sentimiento en particular (el amor) cuando nadie es igual, todos somos diferentes, nuestra forma de vida y nuestra forma de ser nos formar de tal manera que creamos una manera de ver el amor diferente y quise basarme en ese sentimiento para escribir este one-shot, espero que lo disfruten._

_**Pd:** **Todo es el punto de vista de Sai, osea algunas cosas no tendrán sentido pues porque... ¡es Sai de quien hablamos!**_

_**A leer!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Egoísta<strong>

* * *

><p>La guerra hace horas había terminado, o eso calculaba, se sentía desorientado y perdido, recién cuando vio a Kakashi intentando sostenerlo reacciono y miro hacia al horizonte para ver como el árbol desaparecía.<p>

Realmente la guerra había terminado.

Solo necesite unos minutos para comprender que Kakashi tenía una mirada derrotada y agotada, mientras Sakura a unos metros se encontraba llorando y nerviosa.

—Tenemos que buscarlos Kakashi-sensei, antes de que sea tarde—Balbuceaba la pelirosa

No comprendí hasta darme cuenta que faltaba un rubio chillón en entre nosotros, y tampoco podía observar su llamativa ropa entre los cuerpos que comenzaban a despertarse.

—Sasuke… —Murmuró Kakashi dándome una respuesta

Con esas palabras me confirmaron todo y pude solo fruncir el ceño, si Naruto no se encontraba con nosotros debería estar en algún lado con Sasuke, me hubiese gustado preguntar donde, pero la mirada derrotada de nuestro sensei y la angustia que reflejaba Sakura me hicieron comprender que era mejor callarme y esperar una respuesta por si sola.

Sakura con manos temblorosas invoco a Katsuyu y entre sollozos le explico la situación, o eso creo, ya que estaba un poco lejos y aun estaba desorientado, pero seguramente fue para usar la invocación inversa, por que momentos después estábamos en la aldea.

Una interesante manera de transporte debo decir, me pregunto si podré hacer lo mismo con mis pinturas.

A penas llegamos, Sakura sale corriendo pero tropieza pero no se mueve, intento acercarme para ayudarla pero cuando estoy cerca me doy cuenta de que ella solo insulta una y otra vez en voz baja.

—Me dejaron atrás, me volvieron a dejar atrás

Le doy una mirada a Hatake pero el niega, no entiendo pero prefiero callar, se pone a un costado y ambos la levantamos del suelo, y ahora observando bien, nuestro sensei también esta temblando pero es demasiado leve a comparación de mi compañera.

Sakura aprieta mi mano, aunque me parece extraño el gesto he leído que eso puede ser una muestra de necesitar afecto, por lo cual paso un brazo por sus hombros y hago ademán de caminar para que continúe con su trayecto.

Por lo que me llego a contar Naruto y un poco Kakashi en las misiones que llegamos a tener, hay una gran probabilidad que tengamos que ir hacia el Valle del Fin.

Nuestro sensei se nos adelanta, mientras voy a paso lento pero firme con Sakura, cuando llegamos a su par siento una opresión extraña en mi pecho cuando nos observa con una mirada muerta y luego vuelve su vista hacia el valle.

—Parece que terminaron la pelea en el mismo lugar donde la comenzaron sus sucesores

Yo no comprendo pero Sakura se suelta y vuelve a correr desesperada, yo me quedo estático en mi lugar, pero la opresión vuelve cuando escucho el grito angustiado de Sakura, que entre todo el silencio perturba.

Como los susurros y balbuceos cobraran vida con el grito desgarrador que sale de la garganta de Sakura y con las lágrimas silenciosas que caen de los ojos de Kakashi.

Una parte dentro de mi me grita, siento que a mis pulmones les cuesta pasar el aire, mis pies se sienten pesados como si me hubiese puesto unas pesas, ¿Esto es miedo?

Me acerco hacia donde estaría Haruno y veo en primera persona como llora y grita mientras abraza con fuerza el cuerpo sin vida de Sasuke, mientras Hatake se acerca y mira con tristeza el cuerpo inerte del que fue el hijo de su maestro.

Me pregunto a mi mismo si debería llorar, paso mi mano por mi mejilla pero esta seca, ninguna lágrima.

Tal vez no por Sasuke, pero tal vez si por Naruto el cual me enseño sobre los lazos.

Y el cual murió intentando salvar tan unión.

Mientras Sakura grita, con Kakashi nos quedamos mirando los cuerpos, unos cuerpos heridos y llenos de heridas, con sus ropas adornadas de un color rojo sangre, aunque ladeo mi cabeza con curiosidad cuando al acercarme al cuerpo de Naruto veo una sombra de sonrisa en esos labios resecos.

—¿Dónde estaba el cuerpo de Sasuke? —Me sale preguntar

—Es.. Estaba al lado de Naruto —Balbucea mientras aprieta el cuerpo sin vida a su pecho

—Murieron juntos. —Respondo al ver el rostro de Sasuke, que me sorprende que se vea tan sereno

—Sakura suéltalo, no volverá. —Responde Kakashi con la voz entrecortada mientras posa una mano en el hombro de su alumna

La pelirosa da una mirada angustiada y vuelve a ver el cuerpo, pasa una mano por el rostro y deja un beso en su frente, para dejarlo al lado de Naruto.

—Fueron egoístas

—Me dejaron sola, me dejaron sola...

—No Sakura, ellos realmente fueron egoístas.

Ella me ve raro pero prefiere ignorarme para volver su vista a su amor y a su mejor amigo, mientras Kakashi esta en silencio como si su cuerpo aún no procesara los sentimientos de perdida y dolor.

Nunca fui de comprender muchas palabras, menos los sentimientos, muchos aún llegan a confundirme y uno de las palabras que más me confunden es la palabra "Egoísta".

He buscado en libros y el término más simple y fácil de entender es definir al egoísmo como anteponer un interés propio al ajeno.

Pero no lo comprendo del todo…

Pero ver como esos dos cuerpos perdieron la vida peleando a pesar de tener gente que los amaba, me recuerda la palabra egoísta, por que teniendo tanta gente decidieron buscar la manera de arreglar todo por su propio puño dando como resultado sus prematuras muertes.

Otra palabra que aunque he dedicado horas y horas a buscarle significado es al Amor, ya que todo el mundo tiene un diferente significado de este singular sentimiento. En libros los describe como un afecto intenso hacia otra persona, un sentimiento intenso de atracción emocional y sexual, una afición apasionada que se tiene a algo, un cariño enorme.

Kakashi amo a Sasuke como un hijo y amo a Naruto como el hijo de su sensei; Sakura juro amar toda la vida a Sasuke a pesar de las atrocidades que cometió, pero... Me hace dudar si Naruto realmente amo a Sakura, o era verdad lo ultimo que dijo, de que era una hermana.

Aunque realmente no me gusta pensar en el amor, ya que es complicado y no encuentro su función, algunos la tratan como vital pero desde mi punto de vista lo veo como algo más auto-destructivo.

"Soy capaz de morir por amor", ¿No es muy egoísta esa frase?

—Y si usamos el edo-tensei Kakashi, por favor, debe haber algo…

—No, Sakura, no se volverá a usar ese jutsu, acepta la realidad

Sakura aunque soltó el cuerpo, se encuentra a su lado, mientras pasa la mano por el pelo, intentando peinarlo, no entiendo su finalidad pero creo que es para tranquilizarse a si misma, ¿No es egoísta que llore por alguien que quiso matarla y no por Naruto?

Dicen que una persona egoísta es incapaz de dar amor o que es incapaz de sentir afecto a los demás como pares, que son seres que están condenados a no amar y que nunca serán amados, seres que pueden llegar a quedarse solos y sin llegar a comprender el porque. ¿Es que entonces hay amor dentro de su corazón?

En estos momentos me gusta pensar en la palabra egoísmo, en ser egoísta.

Pero... ¿El amor un sentimientos egoísta?

Haruno se acerca al rostro de Naruto, le da un beso en la mejilla y le susurra unas palabras como si deseara que aun la escuchara.

¿Hasta qué punto el afecto, las relaciones y lazos con los demás tienen que ver con el interés que nos crean esas relaciones o interacciones?

Algunos dicen que el egoísmo satisface una necesidad propia... ¿Pero cuál?, algunos dicen que es por interés, por algún beneficio o por que no realizarlo iría en contra de sus ideales.

Entonces si es un sentimiento egoísta, ¿Puede que haya un lugar dentro de ese sentimiento tan retorcido lugar para cosas como la amistad o, algo más fuerte como es el amor?, ¿Cuando el amor de ser desinteresado se vuelve egoísta?, ¿Es que hay algo detrás y no nos hemos dado cuenta en todo este tiempo?

Dicen que el ser humano es demasiado egoísta para amar de verdad, por eso se decanta en solo amarse a si mismo, en resumen… Ser cobarde, ¿Pero que pasa cuando esa persona es lo suficiente egoísta para no ser cobarde?

—Naruto era egoísta. —Susurró mientras me siento al lado de los cuerpos y los observo

—Sai, cállate. —Murmura Sakura

—Pero es verdad fea, su ideal era egoísta, sueños de ser el más fuerte, de ser el más reconocido, de ser reconocido por todas las aldeas, ¿No hay egoísmo o intereses propios detrás de esos sueños?, más que sueños, viéndolos desde este punto son metas.

Haruno solo niega con la cabeza e intenta secar las lágrimas que vuelven a aparecer en sus ojos, me sorprende las cantidades de lágrimas que posee mientras yo no puedo derramar ninguna.

Aunque lo que me resulta interesante de Naruto fue su amor egoísta, esa posesión, ese sentimiento de propiedad que sintió cuando se ama a alguien… Tal vez como Sasuke, que ponía su interés de traerlo de vuelta, a pesar de que los ideales de su antiguo compañero eran absolutamente retorcidos.

Retorcido era el amor egoísta que tenía Naruto a con su compañero y aún así estaba dispuesto a pelear por él, hasta la muerte, por que el Uzumaki esta seguro que morirán juntos, que morirá por un lazo… ¿Esa frase no se parece a otra?

Y algo del amor egoísta son los celos y síntoma de propiedad, no hay que aclararlo con Naruto, pero con Sasuke... Esos celos y la insistencia de que solo él podía romper ese lazo me deja en duda...

¿Y si Sasuke...?

—No soporto sensei, no soporto… —Balbucea Sakura mientras cae al suelo y se tapa la cara con las manos

Kakashi se agacha a su altura y la abraza mientras le susurra palabras de confort, me pregunto si yo debería decir ese tipo de palabras contando de que no siento nada, ni sentí nada por el bastardo.

Recapitulando en mi cabeza un poco sobre la teoría y descripciones que encontré sobre estos dos sentimientos, me parece interesante que sean tan diferentes y cercanos a la vez...

Supongo que quiero creer que la amistad -y el amor real llegados a cierto punto- surgen cuando la situación original de búsqueda del beneficio propio, ya que el ser humano inconscientemente por motivos evolutivos siempre busca su propio interés, se modifica y es el bienestar de los demás el que crea en él o ella sentimientos placenteros. "Me siento bien contigo pero además y aunque no me beneficie en nada, disfruto compartiendo mi tiempo y siendo partícipe de tu bienestar".

En ese acto desinteresado de ayudar a otra persona es dónde se nota dónde está el verdadero afecto.

—Tal vez… —Susurro y dirijo mi vista hacia el cielo, para ver como el amanecer juega con aparecer

Pero se podría decir, como he leído sobre cierto filosofo, que detrás de todo mínimo gesto de entrega altruista existe una motivación interna que nos provoca satisfacción, así por ejemplo quién está en la guerra curando a los jóvenes heridos con heridas mortales está porque le realiza como persona y porque le resulta gratificante, o quién hace sacrificios por su hijo lo hace porque sabe que a cambio vivirá junto a él momentos placenteros, pero no es a ese grado de "interés o egoísmo"… ¿Esto parecen o no actos que manifiesten egoísmo?

Si realmente sólo nos mueve el egoísmo, ¿cómo explicar el caso en que Kushina y Minato sacrificaron su vida para salvar a su hijo, o que Itachi sacrificara su vida para velar por su hermano aún si con eso lo llevara a la muerte?. El motivo que mueve fundamentalmente esos actos es el cariño real y desinteresado que se tiene hacia ellos y que los hacen ser capaces de sacrificare cuándo podrían estar haciendo algo más placentero, pero lo hacen porque esa persona lo merece, quieren su bienestar y están dispuestos a dar algo propio para mejorar su calidad de vida, aun cuando la nuestra no obtenga beneficios.

—Tal vez había amor y no nos habíamos dado cuenta… —Finalizó, bajo la mirada extraña de Kakashi

Se define a la palabra amor como un sentimiento de afecto, inclinación y entrega a alguien o algo. Esa es la teoría, pero en la práctica no parece tan evidente que la mayoría de humanos sean capaces de amar a otro sin obtener nada a cambio. "Yo amo porque eso me genera una satisfacción personal". Si centramos el debate en el amor de pareja, tendemos a amar a aquellas personas que nos gustan y atraen y cuya presencia nos genera una satisfacción personal. Tal vez uno no sea consciente del beneficio que recibe, o no lo quiera ver, pero ahí está.

Sakura se había puesto a insultar y golpear rocas, mientras nuestro sensei se acercaba al lado mío y me observaba

—Así que crees que… ¿había amor?

—He leído que existen muchos tipos de amor, pero se que ahí había amor de algún tipo —señalo el rostro de Naruto—, el falleció con una sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Y Sasuke? —Señalando el otro cuerpo

—Pudo llegar a tener una muerte pacifica por que sus músculos faciales no quedaron tensos en una mueca de dolor, al contrarío, se lo ve sereno, lo cual no debería serlo siendo que fue una pelea a muerte.

Existen distintos tipos de amor, o eso creo, es importante diferenciarlo ya que no todos abarcan los mismos planos ni están presentes en todas las relaciones, no es lo mismo el amor que siente un hijo hacia un padre -y viceversa-, que el amor romántico de pareja, o que el amor o cariño que une a los buenos amigos.

En general en nuestra lengua englobamos en una misma palabra varios conceptos diferentes.

Hubo una cultura antigua que se utilizaban tres palabras diferentes acerca de amor:

_Eros_ define el amor de atracción sexual, suele ser el menos duradero, es el más egoísta y posesivo, apenas implica cariño desinteresado hacia el otro, se quiere al otro por como nos hace sentir, por la atracción física que nos genera, por su belleza, su carisma, sus aptitudes, por las sensaciones que nos reporta, si esa persona deja de tener esos atributos esa interacción deja de tener sentido ya que no parece existir más vínculo que el beneficio que obtenemos del otro, esa manifestación del amor raramente implica entrega desinteresada. No es aplicable a relaciones entre amigos o familia.

_Philos_ define el amor fraternal, lo que sentimos los seres humanos unos por otros, por los amigos, por la familia, por todas las relaciones sanas que mantenemos durante nuestra es un amor mas saludable y mucho mas constructivo y duradero. Obvio que también lo mueven intereses cómo sería la idea de pertenencia a un grupo, la seguridad, la sensación de aceptación o la diversión y gratificación que nos provocan esas relaciones, pero es evidente que esta manifestación del amor se aproxima más a afecto desinteresado.

Por último se encuentra al amor _Ágape_ que es el amor mas incondicional, en el que se manifiesta con mayor claridad el altruismo, "No pido nada a cambio y pese a ello te quiero y soy capaz de hacer cosas y sacrificarme por ti sin más interés que el de proporcionarte bienestar", complicado de encontrar en la sociedad actual. A partir de ahí pueden existir todas las combinaciones que queramos.

Sakura definitivamente sentía el amor Eros por Sasuke, aunque si lo rebuscamos podría pasar por un Ágape pero creo que va más con el primer término y un Philos por Naruto.

Mientras Kakashi sentía un Philos con ambos alumnos.

¿Y yo?, eso aún no lo he calculado, pero me podría calcular ahora el de los dos fallecidos.

Si por ejemplo empiezo por Naruto, Eros posiblemente lo haya sentido en su inicio de la adolescencia con Sakura, ahora dudo que lo haya continuado sintiendo en la juventud, pero de igual manera no fue un amor posesivo por que con el único que se mostró posesivo fue y será Sasuke como fue... Por lo que me han contado fue posesivo en la pelea contra Haku, contra Orochimaru en el puente, contra Jiraya, contra el Raikage, contra sus amigos y su propia Hokage, por favor díganme si me equivoco pero ¿No ha mostrado posesión?. Philos puede ser el amor que siente por sus padres, por Iruka, pero interesantemente y claramente no por Sasuke, ya que él mismo ha aclarado que no son hermanos más veces de lo que puedo recordar. Y por último esta Ágape" el amor altruista, el amor que es raro encontrar, por el que sois capaz de sacrificarte… ¿En esta categoría entra Sasuke?

Y si lo vemos del lado de Sasuke, aunque es más difícil no es imposible, Eros nunca lo ha demostrado por lo que me han contado y creo que "Me gustan las chicas con pelo largo" no cuenta ya que no hay pruebas claras de que el haya comenzado ese rumor, tampoco nunca ha demostrado atracción sexual, ni por ninguna chica, ni ningún chico, interesante lo único que le llama la atención es el poder, pero por esto… Al que el ha dicho que considera digno rival es Naruto. Philos es lo que lo enloqueció, el amor que tenía por su familia, y especialmente por su hermano Itachi. Ágape amor altruista… Refrésqueme la memoria ¿Sasuke solo por Naruto fue capaz de sacrificar su vida? –sacando de lado Itachi que entra en Philos- El rubio me contó que el azabache dijo que su cuerpo se movió solo en una pelea en su niñez o eso fue lo que salio por su boca, ¿Ósea que demostró que podría morir por Naruto?.

—No comprendo… —Ladeando la cabeza

—¿Qué no comprendes?

—El amor

El amor egoísta que poseía Naruto con Sasuke, y el egoísmo que sentía Sasuke a con Naruto.

¿O también era un amor egoísta?

Creo que en resumidas cuentas por la información recopilada el amor implica libertad y aceptación del otro, ausencia de imposiciones y manipulaciones de todo tipo, la confianza y naturalidad en el trato con alguien a quien quieres y sabes que te quiere por como eres y te acepta con independencia de tus momentos buenos o malos, saber que se puede contar incondicionalmente con alguien y que esa persona siente lo mismo por ti… ¿Entonces por que Naruto murió con una sonrisa?

Se ha tratado que con frecuencia se confunde atracción, ilusión o fascinación con amor -creo que esto fue Sakura-, ella confundió una ilusión y todo el tiempo estuvo equivocada o realmente era un tipo de amor Eros… Pero enamorarse es conocer al otro en profundidad y después de ese conocimiento sentir que te gusta y le quieres, es algo gradual y requiere un tiempo, siento retorcijos en el estomago al pensar que en este termino de enamorarse queda con Naruto.

¿Es que estaba enamorado y nos habíamos dado cuenta?

¿Y los demás nos hubiésemos dado cuenta, algo hubiese cambiado?, si Naruto hubiese mostrado ese tipo de amor desde chicos tal vez no hubiese sido necesario que Sasuke se vaya, sabiendo que el sharingan es un reflejo de los sentimientos y en vez de irse se podría haber quedado y usar ese amor para evolucionar su sharingan de una manera menos oscura y retorcida.

—Naruto realmente pudo haber hecho que Sasuke nunca se fuera de la aldea, pero nunca lo supo

—Lo sé, siempre lo supe. —Responde Kakashi en un susurro

¿Ese lazo era amor?

Pero ¿acaso no hay gente que sólo piensa en sí misma? Sí, y su satisfacción mayor será sentirse bien sólo con él mismo, creo todo depende de lo que uno busca.

—¿Cuántas personas realmente los conocían? —Continuó hablando mientras una teoría se forma en mi cabeza

—...

— ¿Cuántas personas que conocemos apostarían a que nunca te fallarían, que son de plena confianza y sabes que puedes contar con ellos?, ¿cuántas personas que conocemos sabemos que estarán a tu lado en los momentos buenos y más importante aun, los menos buenos?, ¿cuántas personas que conocemos sabes y te demuestran que te quieren, te aceptan y te valoran por ser como eres y además no pretenden cambiarte?

—...Naruto

—Si, Naruto era esa persona con Sasuke

—Y prefirió morir con él

—Era su promesa, la de morir juntos

—Era un amor egoísta

—Eso es lo que dije antes. —Respondo confundido

¿Es el amor un sentimiento egoísta?, mi opinión objetiva es que casi siempre es así, pero afortunadamente... No siempre.

Giro mi vista a Sakura que continua llorando y golpeando, dirijo mi mirada a Kakashi que tiene una mirada melancólica y luego bajo mi vista a los cuerpos.

Ahí había amor.

Sasuke lo amaba, se dice egoísta a las personas que se preocupan por si mismos y no ayudan a los demás... Entonces ¿por que saltaste a recibir las agujas ese día en el puente Sasuke?, dicen que si no quieres perder a nadie debes protegerlo hasta al final, ¿Eso es también ser egoísta?

—Sasuke lo amaba

Kakashi me mira y baja la mirada a sus alumnos.

—En este valle sería un buen lugar para enterrarlos

—Enterrarlos... juntos, ¿ambos cuerpos? —Concluyo

—Si no los enterramos juntos ya me imagino el fantasma de Naruto torturándome por las noches. —Responde intentando hacer un chiste, pero como su voz esta rota el chiste no tiene tal finalidad.

¿Eso fue un chiste?, tal vez debería comprar un nuevo libro sobre este tipo de humor.

—Llevare mientras a la fea a su casa para que descanse

Realmente en este mundo hay gente egoísta y como prueba tenía a un compañero que fue tratado como héroe y a un criminal que fueron tan egoístas que decidieron morir juntos.

Por que se amaban lo suficiente para olvidarse de todos los demás.

¿O me estoy equivocando y ahí no había amor?

Me quedo observando a Sakura mientras la levanto del suelo, ella se deja mover como si fuese una marioneta sin vida, me gustaría decir algo pero no encuentro las palabras adecuadas aparte esta el hecho que fácilmente puede golpearme, pero me detengo cuando ella son una sonrisa triste pasa mi mano por mi mejilla y para mi sorpresa limpia una lagrima.

—Esta bien llorar —Susurrá sin dejar su sonrisa quebrada

Confundido parpadeo unas veces y siento mi vista un poco nublada, sin darme cuenta estaba a punto de llorar.

Aunque no se por que, no se si es por Sakura al verla tan rota o por el cuerpo roto de Naruto.

Sin responder paso una mano por su cuerpo y la incito a caminar, para su casa, ella solo se deja llevar, dejando atrás a un Kakashi que seguramente sin la vista de nosotros esta quebrándose al ver el cuerpo de sus alumnos.

Sigo sin entender por completo...

Las emociones son complicadas.

**-owari-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas finales:<strong> Lo escribí extrañamente intentando usar a Sai, es un personaje que no lo odio, ni tampoco lo amo, es un personaje raro para mi, ¿saben?, en su forma de ser, ¿como se sentirían si no conocieran los sentimientos?. Sai es un personaje enigmático a mi punto de vista, y es un personaje que en todo punto de la historia quiere saber sobre el amor o cree saber que es el amor, se lo puede ver cuando habla del lazo con Naruto, cuando habla con Sakura sobre la promesa auto-destructiva que tenía con su compañero, o cuando quiere ser parte del equipo siete en medio de la guerra._

_¿Fic muy raro o ultra raro?, definitivamente cuando tengo parciales debo alejarme de las computadoras xD_

_**Dato:** La cultura antigua es la Griega, pero contando que es el mundo de Naruto que los hubiese destacado no hubiese tenido sentido siendo que Naruto es la cultura japonesa. ¡Y sep!, ¡Me gusta mucho la mitología griega!_

_Porfa escriban que les pareció por un rw, tal vez me debo dedicar al humor y listo... o subir la continuación de Corazón Delator *murmura*_

**_See ya!_**

__*se esconde en una cueva*__


End file.
